Akron
Character Synopsis Akron is the main antagonist and final boss in Epic Battle Fantasy 3. An ancient demonic deity who has lived for billions of years, he was sealed away by the ancient peoples due to his potentially world-shattering power, but was accidentally awakened by the heroes themselves. He ruled the world for a time, but was eventually defeated by the most powerful warriors the ancient land could muster. Unable to destroy him, the ancient heroes bound Akron in a volcano and forced him into a deep sleep. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-C Verse: Epic Battle Fantasy Name: Akron Gender: Genderless, but referred to as male Age: Billions of Years Old (Ruled Earth when it's existence was early and essentially new. Has lived so long, most people have forgotten about their existence) Classification: Demonic Deity, Ancient Evil Entity Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 4. Has lived for billions of years and claimed that he would outlive even the universe), Magic, Darkness Manipulation (Can create large voids of shadows, complete with eyes and teeth), Ice Manipulation (Can create shards of ice and freeze his foes), Air Manipulation (Created planetary storms as a side effect of his presence, can create shockwaves), Soul Manipulation ("Tugged" at the souls of the party, lives by consuming the souls of those who challenge him. Can destroy souls with his regular attacks), Space-Time Manipulation (Can twist space and time beyond recognition with his black holes, his mere presence distorts it to the point of turning the surroundings into a void of nothingness. The black hole that he created was compared to a hole in the space-time continuum), Void Manipulation (Manipulated the Space-Time of his tomb and turned it into a void of nothingness) Gravity Manipulation (Can create black holes and manipulate preexisting ones such as Saggitarius A*), Summoning (Can summon robots, demons, clay soldiers as well as countless monsters), Body Control (Can manipulate its countless tentacles, claws and mouths freely), Poison Manipulation (Can inflict the Poison status effect), Death Manipulation (As a side effect of his regular attacks he can inflict the Death status effect. Has worked on machines, undeads and ghosts), Reality Warping/Pocket Reality Manipulation (Manipulated his lair into what seemed to be a pocket realm, complete with a sky), Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation (Created many typhoons), Weather Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Some degree of mastery over blades and firearms, Healing, Can amplify his stats, Can become resistant to Fire, Water, Ice, Air, Earth, Poison, Explosion, Radiation, Electricity, Light and Darkness Manipulation, when he does so he will absorb said attacks, BFR (Transported the party, as well as scattered their gear all across the world), Self-Resurrection (Came back after being killed in Epic Battle Fantasy 3 and banished into the void. According to Natalie, he will likely find a way to resurrect himself after being killed again during Bullet Heaven 2), Status Effect Inducement, Non-Physical Interaction (can harm Non-Corporeal beings), can ignore regular durability with Magic, Empathic Manipulation (Can inflict the Berserk status, which causes the opponent to attack blindly) Power Nullification, Absorption and Power Absorption (Can absorb souls, powers and energy. The members of the party where completely unable to do anything while Akron was absorbing their powers, and were reduced to regular adventurers. Has access to Syphon and Dispel as well) Energy Projection, Resurrection/Regeneration Negation (Mid-Godly. Dispel negates the auto-revive status, which can restore souls after they are destroyed), Resistance to Gravity Manipulation (Black holes are his natural environment), Antimatter Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Magic (Could not be killed in any way in the past, and was only defeated resorting to sealing. Took several attacks from the likes of Matt, Natalie and Lance), Existence Erasure, and Space-Time Manipulation (Fought the end game party, which is superior to Akron's weakened self who passively used said powers as a consequence of its raw power) Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level '(Stated that he could destroy entire universes when at full power . Twisted both Space and Time, creating a rift that connected several dimensions together. Capable of fighting against some of the strongest heroes in existence, some of which fought Godcat) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Lesser beings are capable of moving in The Rift, which is described as a where Time and Space are twisted) 'Lifting Ability: Class P '(Superior to Lance, who can effortlessly smash the Valkyrie Tank on the enemies, even while he is inside Akron's black hole) 'Striking Ability: Multi-Universal '(Capable of twisting all of Space and Time, which was shown to spread across to other dimensions that exist parallel to the universe. Directly stated to have the power to destroy entire universes when at the height of their power. Can harm heroes who are this durable) 'Durability: Multi-Universe Level '(It took the combined powers of Matt, Lance, Natalie, NoLegs The Cat and the Valkyrie Tank fighting it all at once to finally kill it. Even then, it's shown that such efforts were futile as Akron would later go on to appear in the series. Implying that it survived their battle) 'Stamina: Superhuman Range: Multi-Universal '(Can spread his influence to multiple universes. Can also connect other dimensions that are nearby to his current location) 'Intelligence: Extremely High '''(Has billions of years of knowledge and experience, seems to have a clear recollection of history since the Earth was formed. Has apparently fought countless battles against countless enemies and has only seemed to have been defeated via sealing in the past finally being slew by Matt, Natalie and Lance that is. Has mastery over multiple weapons and schools of magic, from swords and guns to darkness and healing) '''Weaknesses: Capable of being weak to Fire, Ice, Earth, Wind, Light, Explosion, Lightning, Dark and Poison abilities Other Attributes List of Equipment: Swords, Fire Arms, Claws, Tentacles, Demons and many others Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:RPG Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Gods Category:Darkness Users Category:Magic Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Void Users Category:Space Benders Category:Blackhole Users Category:Ice Users Category:Weather Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Absorbers Category:Fire Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Benders Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Poison Users Category:Death Users Category:Earth Users Category:Healers Category:Water Users Category:Weapons Master Category:Gravity Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:BFR Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 2